Mine Till the end of Time
by sasunaru-eater
Summary: Gamzee rules SBURB Academy and has one simple rule that must be followed by all. DONT FUCK WITH TAVROS NITRAM. Tavros is watched 24/7 by Gamzee and his goons so you better lay off of the Makara's property. Rated T for now, will be rated M later! Please review
1. The Accident

Gamzee rules Alternia Academy and has one simple rule that must be followed by all. DONT FUCK WITH TAVROS NITRAM. Tavros is watched 24/7 by Gamzee and his goons so you better lay off of the Makara's property. Rated T for now, will be rated M later! Please review

**The Accident**

"Gamzee! P-please it's not safe!" A small boy at the tender age of 8 cried to his friend.

"Cmon Tavros, we'll be late!" The taller boy named Gamzee called back to his adorable friend. He was so excited, his dad bought him two tickets to Peter Pan the play. He asked his dad to get the tickets for him and his best friend. Tavros was obsessed with Peter Pan and Gamzee knew his dad would comply easily. His father, the CEO of Makara Industries was never really home and in an effort to keep his kid happy he pretty much got his son what ever the hell he wanted.

Throwing caution to the wind Gamzee ran across the road and waited for his timid little friend Tavros to catch up. The smaller boy looked cautiously both ways before rushing over to Gamzee. Tavros was wearing a bright green tee-shirt with the silhouette of Peter Pan on the back and jeans. He had fluffy chocolate brown hair and light caramel skin accompanied by a set of bronze doe eyes. He rushed over to Gamzee's open arms. Gamzee was the taller of the two and had a mop of black hair that could never be tamed, pale white skin, and purple eyes. Gamzee laughed as he hugged Tavros and comforted the smaller boy. Gamzee grabbed his best friends hand and dragged him further down the street. Tavros yanked Gamzee's hand and tried to get his friend to stop before he yet again ran across the street.

"Gamzee! D-daddy says you need to look both ways before you cross! Its not safe!" Gamzee shivered lightly as Tavros clung to his arm, the boy was at least half a head shorter than the larger boy and was just down right adorable. Gamzee laughed and wanted to tease the boy some more and ran backwards across the street in front of them. Tavros screamed after him, once he got across the street he had tears in his eyes.

"Gamzeeeee! Stop it! Don' wanna see you get hurt!" Tavros whimpered. Gamzee felt bad about scaring his friend and bent down to peck away the tears that dripped from those pretty bronze eyes. Tavros blushed furiously and giggled as Gamzee pushed further and pecked his warm cheek.

"C'mon Tavros! Or we'll be late for the miracles!"

"Yeah! I wanna see Tinker bell!" Tavros rushed with Gamzee to the crosswalk but stopped to look both ways again even though the light said it was okay for pedestrians to cross.

Gamzee didn't stop to look.

He didn't see the swerving truck barreling down the road.

But Tavros did.

"GAMZEE!" That was all the warning the taller boy got before he felt a gentle push on his back, he heard the blaring sound of a horn and a crash.

-Gamzee's POV-

I tried to stand back up but my legs felt like jelly and my head hurt a lot. There were people screaming and sirens... and... blood.

Tavros is laying motionless a few feet away, his legs twisted and mangled looking. I crawled over to him, is he breathing? Oh God he's not breathing! I brushed a hand through my hair to calm down. I felt very sticky and looked down at my hand to find it covered in blood, there was blood dripping down my face too. I knelt down to Tavros, ignoring the glass that covered the ground and cut into my legs. I took his little hand and held it to my face. I'm crying right now, my vision is becoming blurry but I don't think it's because of my tears. I squeeze Tavros' hand and sob out how sorry I am, I cant even hear what Im saying so I scream it out louder and louder until Im out of breath.

I see blackness evading my vision and I lay down next to my friend in dismay. Out of my own stupidity I lost my best friend, my bro, my Tavros. I squeeze his hand once more as a final goodbye before I drown in the darkness and in my tears.

...

...

...

I felt a small squeeze in response.


	2. Awake

-Tavros' POV-

I blinked tiredly and tried to shift in my bed a bit but found I couldn't move that well. I looked around the room, it wasn't MY room and it wasn't GAMZEE'S room either. It was a plain room, the windows shades were closed, the lights flicked off and the bed I was in had safety bars around the edges. I tried to blink away the blurriness in my eyes and managed to lift one of my arms. It was very hard to do such a simple task but I made a mental check of my body by shifting and tensing all my muscles.

Why was it so dark?

What was that beeping sound?

...

...

Why can't I feel my legs?

I tried to sit up to see what was wrong, I couldn't really move but I panicked. I was covered in bandages and had an IV in my arm, my legs where wrapped in thick gauze. I ripped the blankets off and looked down in terror. My thighs where there but my legs just suddenly ended a little after my knees. They where tightly wrapped and I suddenly felt like my neck was also constricted by gauze and I couldn't breath. I flailed around and tried to get out of the bed, I was in so much pain when I felt myself hit the carpeted ground and screamed out for the one man that I knew would protect and comfort me.

"DADDY! DADDY!" I sobbed, the beeping was now one continuos screech, like an alarm. I tired to crawl, to drag myself to the door so I can find my papa.

"DADDY! PAPAAAA!" My hysterics are cut short by the door swinging open and the lights being turned on and people running in. Im lifted off the ground and I cant help but scream in terror.

"DADDY SAVE ME! NOOOOO!" Im sobbing again, Im such a cry baby but I can't help it.

"Shhhhhhhh, shhhhhh it's okay, shhhhh." A women with short blonde hair cooed. She's holding you gently and rocking you back and forth. She looks worried as she lifts you up and down a bit and asks another adult to check my weight. I didn't know what to do so I clung to her desperately.

"W-wheres papa?" I sob, then I see him.

"Tavros!" He had red eyes, he must have been crying to. He rushes over and gently picks me up and holds me in his strong arms. I can't stop crying, the other adults mill out slowly, save two men and the nice lady who held you. Im so scared, my dad is trembling to, he must be scared to. Im trying to hold back my sobs, Gamzee wouldn't cry lik- "Daddy!" He looks down at me as I push away a bit to look up at him, tears pouring from my eyes but I still mustered up enough breath to ask in a shaky voice where Gamzee was.

"Gamzee is fine, he will come in in a bit. But right now we need to worry about you." A man from behind said. I looked over my papa's shoulders to see Gamzee's daddy. He was tall and had the same wild hair and handsome face as Gamzee's, he was wearing a suit with a silk purple tie. He nodded to your papa and left the room. You were now on your papa's lap on the bed as he rocked you gently. The nurse approached slowly and offered a wet cloth that your dad used to wipe away your tears. He carefully avoided your bandages.

"Hi Tavros," The nurse bent down to be your height, "Im nurse Roxy, and this is Doctor English!" She pointed to a the man wearing square glasses next to her, he waved to you and you slowly waved back. "Can we ask you some questions young chap?" Doctor English asked in a weird accent. He sat down in a near by chair and straightened his green bowtie before pulling out a clipboard and a a very fluffy and glittery pink pen. You couldn't help but let out a shaky laugh at how ridiculous he looked.

"Hmm? Oh! I see, don't think my pen is professional enough for you?" Doctor english said in a clearly fake-hurt voice before he wagged the pen in front of your face a bit. You let out another small laugh before he looked at you again.

"Tavros, do you recall what happened before you woke up here?"

"Umm, here?"

"Your in the Hospital young chap. Raymor Children's Hospital. Do you remember?" He asked kindly again, your papa's grip tightens a bit around you.

"I...uh..." You think about last night a bit, you where worried about Gamzee for some reason but why? You blink and remember the sound of a car horn and you running after Gamzee...

"I... got hit by a car." You say slowly, "To save Gamzee."


	3. The Promise

**-Gamzee's POV-**

I woke with a start, I remembered what happened after a few seconds of blinking away the harsh white light of the hospital room. I looked over and saw my father reading some documents, his secretary Miss. Pyrope sat next to him doing the same.

"Dad" I croaked out, he put down his papers and made his way to your bed. He looked down at me a little worried but also angry, but he didn't seem to be mad at you.

"You almost got hit by some motherfucking drunk driver." His usual deep voice was present, almost as though he was still in his office and not infront of his own son.

"You didn't get hit, but that bo- Tavros wasn't so lucky." Your father looked at you as you tensed. Before you could ask about your friend he spoke up again.

"Tavros is alive, but he isn't well. You've been asleep for about a day now, he hasn't woken up yet..." He has something else to tell you that he's hiding. Your father runs his hand through his black hair and sighs again. "Tavros' legs got very fucked up in the accident." You stare at him is unwavering, "He went into surgery and he can no longer walk."

Your not sure what happened or what you were feeling at the moment. You were so happy he was alive, but so sad and scared. You where scared that he may wake up and hate you forever for making him lose his legs and sad that he would never be able to run around with you anymore.

Your not sure what to do so you just sit there and look out the window, you silently cry and wait for the news that Tavros is awake.

**-2 days later: Regular POV-**

Tavros had been sitting in his dads lap for awhile now, he had fallen asleep at some point in time and awoke when food was brought in for him. His father offered him the food but refused to release his son. Tavros who was already tiny was now minuscule to his father. A tiny boy who now needed more protection from the harsh world, but sadly he felt he couldn't offer Tavros all the protection he needed without smothering him.

Gamzee, Gamzee was the answer to this. The boy who caused his son so much pain and grief was now going to also be his sons rock. Rufio then stood up and placed his son back on the bed and tucked him in the blankets.

"I'll be back okay?" Tavros nodded as he slowly ate the rest of his spaghetti.

The determined father left his son and left to check up on Gamzee. The boys father, Alistair Makara, mentioned that Gamzee wanted to know how Tavros was doing but knew he shouldn't visit yet. The man knocked on the door and with a voice confirmation he came in.

"Mr. Nitram!" Gamzee gasped as he closed his book and almost jumped out of his bed to meet him. The older man stopped him and dragged a chair over to the side of Gamzee's bed.

"H-how's Tavros?" Gamzee clutches his blankets, ignoring the bandages that covered up his scared hands.

"Tavros is awake, it was a little traumatic for him because he tried to get out of his bed to find you and me." Gamzee's eyes widened as he heard this, "During the surgery they had to amputate, so his legs now end just below his knees." Rufio had to take a breath to stop his voice from shaking, "He won't be able to walk as you can imagine so we will have to move." Gamzee's eyes widened at the thought of Tavros being far away, he wanted to protest but he knew that Tavros' house had three floors and it wouldn't be practical for him now.

"B-but where w-" Mr. Nitram cut Gamzee off mid-way.

"You understand that your father and I are business partners right?" Rufio owned a smaller trading business and had multiple ports off of the coast of England and Spain that his family had owned, they where very profitable and of course, Alistair wanted in on his friends blessing to kickstart his business. Rufio gladly helped his friend and started a small partnership. Makara's business boomed quickly as it became one of the most profitable trading companies in the world. Through their partnership the Nitram's was well off and where family friends with the Makara's. This was how Gamzee and Tavros became such great friends.

"Yes." Gamzee waited patiently.

"Your father felt it would be better to move into your neighborhood because it would be safer for Tavros." The boys eyes lit up in excitement at the thought of Tavros being even closer to him but Mr. Nitram had one request.

"Gamzee, we are going to fully merge together and become one company instead of a partnership. So as you can expect Ill be off with your father more often and working more. Tavros needs someone to be there for him now, I'm always going to be there for him come hell or high water. But there will be times where even I cant protect him or watch him." Gamzee nodded at this figuring out where this was going.

"I'm going to protect him!" Gamzee said, removing the bandages that covered a scar that went across his face from a glass shard hitting him during the crash. "I did this to him and I'll be there for him no matter what. I'll make sure no one hurts my Tav." Rufio didn't really question the statement of Tavros being Gamzee's, he waived it off as Gamzee claiming Tavros was his best friend. He bent down and hugged Gamzee, his hug was returned in earnest as Gamzee sobbed into his shoulder about how sorry he was and how he would never let Tavros be hurt again. Rufio shushed him and said that he was forgiven, they both left hand in hand to go see Tavros.


	4. Fight

**-8 years later, (age 16)**

Tavros slowly reached over his bedside table and gently tapped the alarm that was playing a quiet orchestra melody. He sat up in bed and stretched out as far as he could, his hair was a definite mess and he had managed to get tangled up in his fidu-spawn blanket. His room was painted a light friendly robins egg blue, the ceiling was white with a fan in the center, the room was pretty spacious, considering it was technically the master bed room in the house. His dad moved him into the room because it was on the first floor and had an attached bathroom and door to the backyard. His father slept upstairs and had converted two of the bedrooms into one large bedroom and bathroom for himself.

The teen stretched again and pulled his wheelchair to the side of the bed before clambering into it. He wheeled across the tidy room to a large desk that overlooked the backyard, he booted up the computer and signed into his pester chum handle.

adiosToreador started pestering terminallyCapricious

AT: uH,,, gAMZEE? aRE YOU UH,,, aWAKE?

Tavros sent the message to his dear friend before making his way to the bathroom, he washed his face that always seem to be completely rid of any blemishes despite the fact that puberty was upon him. He tried to tame his mop of curly hair, he wanted to cut it, maybe get a mohawk or something because he felt he looked like a girl with his hair styled how it is. He brushed his teeth and rolled on some deodorant before rolling back out into his room. His computer was blinking, proclaiming he had an unread message.

AT: uH,,, gAMZEE? aRE YOU UH,,, aWAKE?

TC: YeAh MaN, iM aLl Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiNg AwAkE

TC: TaVbRo?

TC: YoU tHeRe?

TC: TaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaVvVvVvVvVvVvV! :o(

AT: oH, sORRY gAMZEE,,, i UH WAS IN THE BATHROOM

TC: No MoThErFuCkInG pRoBlEm BrO, iLl Be Up AnD oVeR tHeRe SoOn

TC: ;o) HoNk!

AT: uH,,, oK! }:o)

TC: AwW bRo, YoU uP aNd StOlE mY nOsE

AT: uH,,, yEAH! iTS MINE NOW,,,uH IF THATS OKAY WITH YOU gAMZEE,,,

TC: AwW bRo, ItS oK! yOu CaN uP aNd BoRrOw My NoSe!

AT: uH,,, iN THAT CASE,,, }:o)

AT: hONK! hEHEHE!

adiosToreador ceased pestering terminallyCapricious

Tavros giggled at the thought of how Gamzee might react to his honks. He wheeled over to his closet and pulled out a button up white shirt, a light brown sports jacket with his schools emblem on the right breast and a pair of black slacks. He struggled into the pants and put on the rest of his uniform with ease, he looped the ochre tie around his neck before preforming the special knot required to tie it. Out of his family and his friends he appeared to be the only one who could properly tie a tie. Almost everyday Gamzee would come to pick him up without his tie or with it in a messy bow! Even his dad needed assistance with his tie!

Tavros grabbed his red bag and strapped it over his handles before grabbing his blanket that kept him warm. He rolled into the kitchen that was very modern and sleek, his father was making eggs and toast at the stove and greeted his son.

"Good morning Tavros, is Gamzee coming?"

"Yes... uh, I asked him this, uh, morning." His father nodded, a little upset he never really got to bring Tavros to school himself unless Gamzee was sick.

After a calm breakfast his father knelt in front of his chair like he always did and waited patiently. Tavros looped the tie around his fathers collar and again preformed the knot on the sleek black and blue tie. Once he finished he kissed his fathers cheek and told him to have a good day at work. Rufio nodded and bent down to kiss his son as well before he left.

Rufio made his way to his car before he saw another car pull up in front of his house. It was Gamzee and his chauffeur, the tall teen waived to the older male before shouting out a greeting. The teen made his way towards the house when he got a positive response and opened the front door. Tavros was grabbing his coat from the closet when Gamzee made his way in.

"Goodmo-AAAUGH!" Tavros screamed like a little girl as he was picked up by Gamzee and swung around.

"Good morning my miracle Tav!" Tavros wrapped his arms tightly around Gamzee's head for support, he wasn't used to being this high off the ground at all.

"G-Gamz-"

"Would you help a brother out by all up and tying this bitch?" Gamzee said looking down at his horrifically tied tie. He held Tav close, his hands pressed against the smaller's lower back and butt for support. Tavros was blushing to high heaven as the position forced him to open up his thighs for Gamzee's abdomen, he could feel the toned muscles underneath the uniform.

"Gamzeee!" Tavros whined at the embarrassing position, he wanted to be made crystal clear he wanted to be put down.

"Fix my tie Tav, you know I can hold you allll day if I up and need to!" Tavros flushed at the memory of Gamzee taking on one of his friends dares during a party and carried him around, much to his embarrassment, for the entire thing without getting tired. And by carried him around he meant brought him to the snack table, made him sit on his lap, but Tavros drew the line when Gamzee tried to usher him into the bathroom though. At that thought he quickly untie and fix the gangly mess that had ensnarled Gamzee's collar. Tavros expected to be put down but instead Gamzee dumped his bag onto the open wheel chair and pushed it with one hand out the door and held Tavros with the other. Tavros almost screamed, instead he let out another pitiful whine and wrapped his arms around Gamzee, afraid he was going to fall.

The worst part though, Tavros was fully aware of the shit-eating grin Gamzee had plastered to his face. Tavros hid his face in embarrassment as the neighbors came out of their McMansion just in time to see the odd display.

Tavros was situated into the car and Gamzee plopped right next to him while the chauffeur placed the wheelchair and bags into the trunk. Tavros tried to squirm out of Gamzee's grip but gave up and allowed his friend to lay his head on his lap. The drive to school was mostly uneventful, accept for when Gamzee rolled over and nuzzled his head into Tavros' stomach which then caused a fit of laughter from Tavros who was unbelievably ticklish.

Once at school, the chauffeur brought out the bags and wheelchair, which Gamzee helped Tavros into. Tavros thanked the chauffeur while Gamzee gave the man his routine fist bump and a joyful "have a motherfucking miraculous day my brother!" Gamzee pushed Tavros through the huge open gates of the private school they both attended. Alternia Academy was a high school for the mega rich and gifted. Tavros was admitted because 1) his father was now very wealthy due to the partnership with Mr. Makara and 2) Gamzee wouldn't shut up about him going to the same school as him, so his father made it so to get his son off his back. Tavros just one day got an acceptance letter form the school and POOF! he was in. Ever since, Gamzee and him were in literally every class together. Give or take one or two periods.

He was pushed into the main building where the two proceeded to their lockers and such. The lockers where organized alphabetically so they where close together, but not next to each other. Tavros opened his locker which was well organized and clean, he heard a string of curses to his right and looked over to see Gamzee had an avalanche of papers and books on the floor. Tavros leaned his head on the wall and groaned inwardly. He had already helped organize Gamzee's locker last week!

"You ass! I told you to keep it fucking organized! Im not helping you," Karkat came into view and gave Tavros a pointed look, "and neither is Tavros. Keep your shit together!" The smaller teen who was ALWAYS grumpy was an excelsior honors student. His father was a liberal politician so both him and his brother attended the school and earned exemplary grades. His older brother, Kankri was already getting scholarships from Yale, Brown and Harvard.

Gamzee slumped down at the thought of being denied assistance from his two favorite motherfuckers in the world. "Sure thing best friend." He collected his stuff solemnly and shoved his locker closed. He dragged himself towards Tavros who sat there waiting like always. Karkat rolled his eyes at the over-dramatic display. Tavros just giggled as Gamzee slumped against him.

"Karkat's being meeeeaaan Tavros, so not a motherfucking miracle..."

"Hey fuckass-"

"Karkat's right though." Tavros interceded, "You shouldn't need as much help as you do when it comes to organization. Ill help you after school one last time but thats it." Gamzee nodded.

"Highblood." Gamzee turned serious and got up to see what his gang needed.

Gamzee took after his father, who had major connections with the mafia and the group was known formally as the Subjuggulators. The leader of the group was known as the Grand Highblood. So Gamzee had a group within the school that he recruited to do his bidding in hopes to get on his good side and be successful.

-**Tavros POV-**

"Sup Tavros, throw any sick fires recently?" Dave Strider came waltzing in on his way to his locker. He was one of the most popular kids in school, along with Gamzee, Eridian, Feferi, Vriska, and Jade. Just to name a few of the idolized teens. Some are up there because of their money, some because of looks or respect and others just for being a lovable people. Dave came by and leaned against your chair, he was probably waiting for John Egbert, his closest bro. As he got close you noticed how messed up his tie was. He noticed you looking, or you assume he did. His sunglasses made it difficult to tell what he was looking at most of the time.

"Oh, sorry Tavros. Mind helping me out?" He gave you a gentle smile. He was so nice to you, you never understood why Gamzee was so adamant about you not talking to him.

"Sure! Uh... just bend down." You never understood why you had to help Dave with his tie, it was either you or John quite frankly. As you untied the mess he had managed to create he shifted closer, spreading your legs a little more as you concentrated on the task at hand. Once finished you tightened it a little bit and straightened him out.

"Thanks little man." Dave ruffled your hair a bit, he still crouched by your legs and laid his arms and head on your lap. What was it with these people and your lap?

"Tavros, I gotta problem?"

"Oh! Uh... i-is there anything I can do to... uh... help?"

"Yeah, its John again." Dave pouted, Tavros gave him a sympathetic smile and gently patted the others head. Dave confided in Tavros about his crush on John, who without a doubt was straight. Or at least thats what HE thinks. Dave would always lightly push John who would always wine back "DAVE, Im not a homosexual!" Needless to say Dave was always down about it recently.

"Aw, uh... what happened?"

"I think he likes Vriska." He looked up at you and you know you flinched at the name of her. Vriska was really pretty but was ummm a total bitch. She liked to poke fun at you a lot and actually flipped you and your chair over at one point. You fell down some stairs and sprained both of your wrists and broke your femur. To which she responded "well it's not like you where using it anyway!" Gamzee was not at all pleased by this, he saw her do it and how you fell and all. You don't remember what happened after but Jade told you that she walked down to you while you where dazed and losing consciousness and kissed you! Like a full out make out session! You woke up in the hospital with Doctor English standing over you. Vriska didn't come back to school for three weeks and she had a big scar under her eye. She never approached you again unless necessary, and she never approached you when Gamzee was around.

You're not stupid and you know Gamzee did something to her but you just don't understand why John, who was a little nerdy like you, would have a crush on her!

"Oh my." That was all you could say, and Dave agreed.

"Tav, what do I do?" Dave pushed further into my lap.

"Well how about you go fuck with someone else motherfucker?" you're yanked away, Dave almost stumbled. ALMOST, that totally wouldn't be cool if he actually fell.

"What the hell did I tell you about talking to him? Huh? What the motherfuck did I tell you?!" Gamzee bent down in front of you, his arms on either side of your chair, he was always so scary like this.

"I uh... just umm...h-his tie w-was..." You stutter and begin to curl up into yourself a bit. Gamzee's right, you shouldn't talk to Dave, you would just mess things up or something...

"HEY!" Dave yelled, losing his cool for only a moment, "it's not like he's your property. Let him talk to who he wants!"

"He talks to who I say he can talk to!"

"What are you? His fucking mother?!" Dave grabs your arm rests and yanks you towards him.

"No, but he needs to listen to what I motherfucking tell him!" Gamzee yankes you back towards him again, his gang is nervously standing to the side as their leader starts to lose his temper.

"He's not your property!"

They proceed to pull you back and forth a lot. Your being jolted about as they bicker, you try to calm them down but your losing you grip on the chair. Your chair makes a weird cracking sound and tips over, you hit the ground and feel a sharp pain explode through your head. You're such a crybaby and you sadly couldn't hold back the few tears that fell down your face. You cry a bit and they both immediately bend down to help you up. But because they both bent down they grabbed you at the same time they growled at each other and continued to fight. Your arms are grabbed and tugged back and forth violently. Both Gamzee and Dave are real strong so they pulled you way to hard and you feel like your going to be ripped in half. Your wrists are being crushed and you cant help but scream. You cry out some more, trying desperately to get one of them to let go.

"G-gamzee!...D-dave! Please it hurts!" it wasn't until Karkat punched Gamzee who looked like some sort of possessed demon and John grabbed Dave by his hair and yanked him back as well.

-**Regular POV-**

Gamzee held his battered face, looking at Karkat like some sort of kicked puppy. Dave was sitting flat on his butt, he covered his eyes until he felt John place his precious sunglasses back in his hands. Tavros laid on the ground, his wrists had huge bruises on them and a large one on his head started to form from falling off his chair. He clutched his head and cried at the intense pain. Aradia, one of Tavros' best friend rushed to aid her fallen friend. He flinched away when she tried to touch him but once he recognized who it was he clung to her and tried to stop his cry's of pain. Aradia held his close carefully examining him as she gently brushed his hair out of his face, only to recoil at the sight of blood on her hand.

She looked to the wheelchair, its axel was shattered and bent and one of the front wheels was detached. Feferi came by to help while Karkat and John were flipping their shit at the two "incompetent and belligerent blubbering fucking assholes" known as Gamzee and Dave according to Karkat. Feferi tried to fix the wheelchair, to transport Tavros to the nurse. His blood was now trickling down his face that was already smeared with tears. Gamzee was trying to push his way to Tavros to help, but he was stopped by Equius.

"Equius. Move." Gamzee growled.

"Im sorry Highblood, but I think you've done enough."

Feferi picked Tavros up herself an rushed to the nurse with Aradia as fast as she could. She knew Tavros was small but this was ridiculous, it must have been a miracle that he wasn't injured before by Gamzee. The small boy was trembling in her arms, his hand was being held by Aradia who was shushing him gently. The sounds of Karkat enraged screeches diminishing in the background as they made a bee-line to the nurse. Once at the nurse, there was panic. Apparently Tavros had a shard of metal in his scalp that caused the bleeding and needed to be removed quickly. Needless to say, an ambulance was called and Aradia had to call Tavros' father.

Tavros had a concussion and in turn stayed home as he healed. A new wheel chair was ordered and payed for curtesy of Gamzee and Dave. Both tried to visit but Tavros would either avoid them both or his father would say he was sleeping. Once Gamzee got in to see him Tavros would flinch away when he tried to touch him.

"Why won't you let me touch you motherfucker?"

"I-Im just..."

"What? Tell me, I'll fix whatever it is. Please just tell me Tav."

"Im scared."

"I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU! DONT YOU GET THAT?!"

"Gamzee!" Tavros wailed loudly. Gamzee had grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and was towering over the other. Gamzee's face had twisted into a vicious grimace. He quickly released the other, realizing he was hurting the other.

"T-Tav... please, Im sorry..." but before he could touch the other he recoiled away.

"Tavros, please... I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be around you." He dragged Tavros close and held him, ignoring how much the smaller was trembling in his arms.


End file.
